This invention relates to a fastener such as a screw having an elongated threaded shank and a driving head coaxial with the shank on the upper end thereof. A washer of resiliently yieldable material encircles the shank and is disposed beneath the head so as to be compressed between the head and a workpiece and form a seal around the shank.